The present invention relates to a liquid composition for application as a coating to screens of video display terminals (VDT's), and more particularly to such a composition which may be used not only to clean the VDT screens, but also to make it easier and more comfortable for a person to work in front of such a screen.
Persons who work constantly or for long periods of time in front of VDT screens often experience problems ranging from the very simple one of the screen becoming dirty and therefore less easy to read, to more difficult ones including chronic fatigue and eye strain or an inability to clearly see the screen as a result of glare from surrounding lighting.
The problem of a dirty screen has in the past been addressed by using a conventional window cleaner containing for example ammonia or an ammonia compound, to clean the screen. The problem of glare has been overcome by turning up the contrast of the characters being displayed on the VDT screen although, as the luminence of the characters is increased, there is a tendency for them to blur and hence become less legible.
The problem of chronic fatigue has been linked to a build up of static electricity on the surface of the VDT screen. Static electricity or positive ions are repelled from the screen to cause a depletion of negative ions which then
attracted from the VDT operator's skin. This negative ion depletion in the operator has been linked to muscular function and fatique as well as to nerve impulses (see e.g. "Effects of Cathode Ray Displays on Human Health", a paper presented by Dr. C. Wallach of the Faculty of Medicine at the University of California, to the Fourth Annual Bioelectromagnetics Society Conference, Los Angeles, California, U.S.A., June, 1982).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a single product which will reduce or overcome these problems with VDT screens. It is a further object of the present invention to have such a product in the form of a liquid composition which may be coated on a VDT screen.